


"He's Useless"

by FeatherWriter



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: And being mean to Renarin is like my hobby, Because I am awful, Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Change, Present Tense, Retelling, sad fic, secret powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherWriter/pseuds/FeatherWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of a Renarin point of view in Chapter 15 of The Way of Kings working under the assumption that Renarin has Radiant powers that he is hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's Useless"

_“One son can barely control himself, and the other is incompetent. This is your legacy, old friend?”_

At Sadeas’s words in the tent, Renarin closes his eyes. Memories swallow him whole, dragging him back to the field, the chasmfiend attack only hours ago.

Seeing his father thrown across the field by the monster’s tail, seeing Oathbringer vanish from his hand. Feeling that terror that his father might die.

Knowing that he could do something.

He’s hidden it, these powers. He doesn’t know what they are or why he has them. If anyone found out what he could do, what would they think of him? The sick son of a Highprince with powers like the traitorous Radiants of old? He was terrified of what would happen to him.

In that moment, seeing his father being thrown across the flat of the rock, tumbling like a cast die in a game of twisted chance, Bladeless before that monstrosity, those arguments evaporate. Renarin kicks his horse out into the field, riding to his father’s aid, already preparing the powers he has sworn he will never use. This is why he’s been given these gifts, he knows it. If there was ever a time to reveal himself and what he can do, it’s now. To safe his father’s life. To show that he can do something to help. To prove that he’s not worthless.

His father’s expression as he rides up kills his resolve. He can’t do it.

That mix of fear, protective instinct, and anger that says that seeing Renarin here is more than Dalinar can handle. Dalinar’s words are a formality, for Renarin can see their meaning on his father’s face they’re uttered. “ _Fool boy! Go! You’re unarmored and unarmed! Get back before you get yourself killed!”_

And he stops, the will to use his ability dying inside him. He can’t do it, can’t reveal himself. He’s wanted for so long to be useful, to be able to do something. But now that he has a chance, he finds himself unable to take it. He is the Almighty’s cruel joke. His wish for ability was granted, but the courage to use it. The feeling is almost worse than having no power at all.

Blinking back the guilty tears in his eyes, he obeys. He turns his horse, galloping away, letting his fear rule him. Leaving his father there on the rocks. Fleeing back to the women and children.

Where he belongs.

The memories evaporate, and he’s back in the tent, watching his father frown at Sadeas’s cruel words. Seeing Adolin’s expression get darker than before, still tense despite Renarin’s hand on his arm. He hears his father respond: _I am proud of them both Sadeas, whatever you think._

But the words are hollow to him. If Dalinar really knew who he was, knew what he had done today, he wouldn’t be proud of Renarin. He’d be ashamed. A few months ago Renarin never would have thought there was something worse than being powerless. But there is and he has become it. A coward.

Sadeas continues, his every word cutting Renarin to the quick: “ _The firebrand I can understand.You were once impetuous just like him. But the other one? You saw how he ran out onto the field today. He even forgot to draw his sword or bow!”_

Who would have thought that Sadeas would wield the Shardblade he has always wanted, but one of made of sounds and syllables, rather than substance? The words pass just as effortlessly through their victim as any Blade, leaving no mark or wound upon his skin as they burn his very soul.

His head falls forward, drowning in his shame as Sadeas’s final remark rings through the air into silence, for Renarin knows the two words are truer than anyone will ever fully understand:

_“He’s useless.”_


End file.
